


Filthfest 2020 Compilation

by ficwriter103



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Underage Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Priests, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: In this work thou shalt find:1. What we feel about filthfest2. What Mer Celehar wears under his priest robes3. Cala and Deret in an intimate position.4. What Csethiro Ceredin does in her free time5. Mer Aisava convincing Edrehasivar VII to come back to bed6. Telimezh educating Idra Drazhar on the specifics of intercourse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Goblin Emperor Filthfest





	1. Chapter 1

We are pleased to present to you, some offerings of filth. 

This is Thara Celehar.

[ ](https://imagenpic.com/cgdz7bztof1g/Filthfest2.png.html)

This is what Thara Celehar wears under his robes.  


"Ah Serenity, Orshan's kiss has yet to wear off. However, we promise to be on time for our shift,"

This is the Empress.  
[ ](https://picshick.com/p8d262atshbm/Filthfest5.png.html)

The schedules of royalty are filled with activities. It's only natural that the Empress needs a stress-reliever. Sometimes, two of them.  


Sometimes, when Edrehasivar the Seventh has too much on his mind, the Empress Csethiro sends their lover to collect him and persuade him back to bed.

More often than not, it results in ruined documents, but that's okay because Mer Aisava is capable in and out of bed.

[ ](https://imagenpic.com/ft0k2m7aiut5/Filthfest7.png)

Idra Drazhar, next in line to the throne, requested some _training_ from his cousin's Second Noheharei.

Despite the exertion, it was very educational. 

[ ](https://imagetwist.com/vwshvh5axlz6/Telimezh_and_Idra.png)


	2. Inspired by Discreet Indulgences

[ ](https://imagenpic.com/a85ql2l5y9kg/Filthfest9.png.html)   
[ ](https://imagenpic.com/um1qnhmhrhna/Filthfest8.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> If thou art pleased by this filth, art cordially invited to the Dark Fandom Alley to delve into greater depths of depravity. :)


End file.
